Opened scars
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Third story in the Headmaster's secret series. Snape's daugther is now a 17 year old Ravenclaw. On her birtday, she gets an unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Opened Scars

1.

_The next morning Lillian gave back from her slumber party, dropped off by a friend's mother. Midnight was in her hair, nuzzling her. Little midnight had spent the night being passed around from one little girl to another, even put in a doll's dress and fed like an infant. Humming happily, she went in though the front door. What she saw was a shock to her nine year old eyes. Sirius and James were sitting in the living room, sharing a bottle of firewhiskey together, both with red puffy eyes as if they were crying. "Uncle Sirius, Uncle James, what's wrong?" She asked. James grabbed his niece, giving her a big hug._

_"I'm sorry Lillian, but your mother is-" James broke off, the news unbearable to him. "What's wrong with Mummy?" Lillian asked, suddenly worried. "Your mother is- She died last night Lillian." James said simply. Lillian stared at her uncle, her red eyes wide. She shook her head. "You're lying!" "Lillian-" "No, you're lying!!" She screamed, running out the front door. "Lillian!" She faintly heard as she ran out into an alleyway near where she lived where she ran into someone. She looked up to see her father's grim face._

_"Uncle James is a liar!" Lillian sobbed into her father's shoulder. Her father held her tightly as her little body shook with tears. "Lillian" He finally said when she clamed down. "There's a story I have to tell you." Lillian listened, drying her tears._

_"Its a story about a man. This young man was treated very badly his entire life and had one person who made him happy. She was a friend of his, a red haired angel. But she loved a man who tormented him. She married him instead of the young man. The young man meanwhile joined a group, a group called the Death eaters. But he heard his new master was going to kill the girl and her child. He stuck a deal, trading everything so despite the fact she was with another man, she could be happy."_

_Lillian sniffed "But why didn't she go back to him?" "She didn't know that he had done this. But his efforts were in vain, the man who was entrusted in hiding them betrayed them, killing all but the boy who lived. The young man however promised to protect the boy for the woman he had loved was his mother. But years went by, and he learned that the man who tormented him so had a sister. The man by then was teaching at Hogwarts, a great school. The sister of this man went to the school. And the man sought to make her life a living hell._

_"The sister said nothing, only hating him as much as he hated her. But something happened in her sixth year that made the man trust her, and that trust grew to love. She knew nothing of this and went on with her life. She traveled, she loved, she gave birth to a son, and the man she loved died. She mourned his death as one should and went on. As this was happening, wars were being fought and the man who fathered the woman was killed by the young man to rid him of his pain. The year following, the woman found work at Hogwarts alongside the man. _

_"He confessed his love to her and they were soon married. They loved, they fought, they did everything a married couple should. They gave birth to two beautiful children. Everyone was happy until one day, it was their little girl's birthday. The little girl was going to a slumber party and she was very excited. Her father took her while her mother stayed back and cleaned. The father didn't come home for a while, stopping to buy some new ingrediants for his potions. When he came back, his wife was killed by a man who had betrayed her family. And now, the man is wanted for his wife's death and he has to leave." _

_Lillian clung to her father. "Don't leave me. Please!" She begged. Snape gave her one last hug. "I'll be back soon." He promised before he left the alleyway, leaving his little girl in tears. _

8 years later...

"Lillian? Lillian! Get up you!" Lillian's red eyes opened to the harsh sunlight streaming in though her bedroom window. She moaned, rolling out of bed to the floor. She put her black framed glasses on as her Grandmother was pounding at the door. "Get up, you have work in one hour." Lillian snapped to attention, scrambling for her work clothes. She groaned, only finding one shoe. She was looking for the shoe, accidently throwing a school book at Midnight, who was stretched out on the bed, still asleep. The said cat hissed at its owner, who was currently trying to button up her shirt.

"Oh stop it you. You wanna help, you wake me up next time okay?" Lillian said, yawning. She put on some black pants, taking some time to brush her unruly white hair. Her red eyes looked back at her as she pinned her hair into a messy bun as always. "Midnight, you coming?" The cat mewed slightly before following Lillian. Grabbing her purse, she ran downstairs to see her grandmother at the table, reading the Daily prophet as usual. She grabbed a scone from a plate on the table, sinking her teeth in as she prepared to run. "See ya tonight, Grandma!" She called. Her grandmother raised her hand in a wave, ignored by Lillian who was already gone.

Lillian ran quickly for about a mile before she made it to a small shop with the name Haven written across it. Next door was a Joke shop Lillian had been a fan of since she was born, Weasely's Wizard Wheezes. She stopped at the window to wave to Geogre, who waved back. She glanced at her watch, going into Haven at last.

Haven was a very cozy, comfortable looking Cafe, a small coffee bar in the corner. The rest was mostly tables or armchairs to sit at and the usual Easel set up in the corner, which Lillian could see the artist was already at work. "Morning Atticus!" She called to her brother. Her brother waved a paint stained hand at her, quickly going back to his work. The only part that was seen of him was his unruly wavy black hair. She went to her usual tasks, wiping down tables, switching the sign from closed to open, and put on the usual black apron she had to wear. And Midnight took her usual stance on the counter, sleeping.

"Is that old lady treating you well?" Atticus asked from behind the easel. Lillian shrugged. "She's okay. Still a bitch but shes treated me fine. And you, did you move upstairs yet?" Ever since Atticus opened the store a month ago, he had said he was going to move in the apartment on the second floor. Not that he didn't enjoy living with his father, he wanted his own place. "Yep, everything's all ready, Kiddo." Lillian nodded. Ever since Atticus offered to have her work here for the summer, she had jumped at the chance to be around her older brother. Ever since their mother died, they hadn't had much time to spend together.

Lillian was about to say something when a tall red haired man walked in. "Hey Uncle Bill!" Lillian called out, waving to Bill. Bill smiled, removing his sunglasses. He was older now, some grey hairs already creeping up, but he still looked ever the same. Atticus jumped up from the corner, showing himself to be almost a younger version of Sirius. His long hair was tied in a ponytail and was streaked with red paint.

"Jeez Atticus, trying make yourself a collage?" Bill asked. Atticus threw his head back, flecking spots of red paint on the brown walls. "Maybe." He said, giving his uncle a hug. True, Bill wasn't their true uncle, but he and their mother were friends in Hogwarts and he had been a part of their childhood, more so when their mother died. "So, where's my usual?" Bill asked, sitting at the bar. Lillian perked up. "Oh yea." She said, going into the back. She pulled out a steak from the freezer, putting it in until it was warm but not too cooked. She handed it to Bill, who gobbled it up in no time.

Lillian was busy wiping down some coffee mugs when an old woman came into the shop. "Morning Mrs. Weasely."Atticus called, back at his easel.

"Morning Atticus." She answered, slipping into the barstool with help from Bill. "Mrs. Weasely, what could we do for ya?" Lillian asked, brewing some coffee as she talked. "Oh, just whatever you have there dear." She turned to Bill. "Hows Gringotts treating you dear?" She asked. Bill nodded to answer his mother as he bit into the extremely raw meat.

"So dears, Lillian's birthday's coming soon." Mrs. weasely said, sqeezing Lillian's arm. Lillian looked down, somewhat distracted. "Yes, It'll be great to finally be of age." Lillian said, setting down Mrs. Weasely's coffee. Mrs. Weasely grabbed her arm, patting her on the cheek. "Don't get yourself worked up dearie. Enjoy your birthday when it comes. Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to worry." Lillian smiled. "Thanks." She went back to her chores silently. Atticus went up, jumping over the counter to refill his own coffee as Mrs. Weasely and Bill said their good-byes.

"Merlin, when they finally catch Snape, I can't wait to nail the basterd." Atticus mummered to himself. "Atticus!" Atticus looked at his sister. "Lillian, its been almost 8 years since Mum died. You think they'd catch him by now." Lillian grabbed his arm. "But Atticus, he didn't do it. There's no proof." Atticus raised an eyebrow. "And what if he was the killer Lillian? Hm? What if he walked though that door right now and admitted to killing Mum? What would you do? Your trust in one man who happens to be your father will come crashing down. Then what will you do?" Atticus explained. Lillian looked right into his eyes.

"Because unlike the rest of the wizarding world, I don't believe my father would stoop so low over nothing." Lillian snapped, her red eyes wide. Atticus threw both hands up in the air. "Okay then, if you say so." Lillian nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do say so Mr. Black." She smiled at her brother. "And You want to help the lunch rush by yourself with that attitude, Ms. Snape?" Atticus responded, smirking at his sister. "If you leave me alone with the lunch rush, you can find youself someone else." Lillian shot back.

Atticus laughed, grabbing his sister. Lillian yelled, laughing also as he tickled her under her armpits. "Atticus, stop it." She protested as he took her glasses. "Four eyes! Four eyes!" Atticus yelled as Lillian chased him. As they went into an all-out tickle war, someone watched from the window. Or rather, a rat.

2.

Two weeks later...

"Happy birthday Lillian!!" Lillian gasped as she walked into Haven, showing that the inside held her friends and family. Lillian laughed. "You guys. Your bloody awesome!!" She screamed, hugging her brother. There was just a small group of people really, including Uncle James, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and Aunt Lily. But the person she was most interested in was Olivia, Uncle Remus' daughter. Today her hair was a bright orange, her eyes a deep brown. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket. Lillian and Olivia had been best friends almost from the cradle.

"Hey, Olivia! What's up?" Olivia looked at her friend, giving a smile. "Wotcher Lill!" Lillian gave a slight smile, hugging her best friend. "Wotcher." She whispered back. She blushed as Olivia kissed her cheek. "So, what did you do to get that mark, eh?" James asked, having been sitting next to the girls. Lillian's hand rose to touch the scratch on her cheek. "Oh, I tried using magic to get my glasses to me and they hit me in the face." She smirked. "Well, it was worth it."

The party was mostly people sitting around and talking. When it came time for Lillian to blow out the candles, Sirius had hit her on the back too hard, making her face fall in the cake. Everyone laughed, including Lillian, who was trying to lick the cake off her face. "It tastes great! Thanks!" She said to Lily, who made the cake.

"So, what's the last year at Hogwarts going to be like? Gonna go wild?" Atticus asked his sister as they ate the cake. "Well, I'm glad I didn't get Head girl, but I'm glad I can still order around little first years. So yea, I'll go wild" She answered. Lillian was a Ravenclaw Prefect and she was one of the few Prefects who weren't upset about not being Head Boy or girl. Even though Professor Slughorn, the potions professor and head of Slytherin house was disapointed that the daughter of Severus Snape wasn't Head girl.

Lillian left after helping clean up with a smile on her face, despite the fact of what she had to do that night. She went to her grandmother's house, going up to her room to get her trunk and Midnight who was very interested in a dust bunny that was under Lillian's bed. Lillian looked around at the bedroom. She wasn't going to miss it at all really. She walked out past her grandmother's room. "Lillian. Come here." Her grandmother's voice snapped. Lillian sighed. She walked into her Grandmother's room, a big imposing room with a four-poster bed in the middle.

Her grandmother lay on the bed in a snow white nightgown that only showed her head and snow white hands. "Yes?" Lillian asked. The last time she had been called to her grandmother's room, she was being talked to about getting an 'A' on her history of magic O.W.L. On the nightstand was a white box. "Lillian, theres something I want you to have. please take out whats in that box." Lillian compiled, pulling out what was in the box. It was a simple white wedding dress, with a long flowing skirt and flowing sleeves. The bodice was fitted very nicely with little beads at the plunging neckline. "Is this-" "Yes, that was once my wedding dress, your mother wore it the day she married your father, and you will wear it someday." Eileen explained.

Lillian stared at the gown in awe. "Try it on." Eileen said, her voice breathy. Lillan wavered, having been feeling very lightheaded for a while. "But, Grandmother-" "But nothing, go on. Try it on for an old woman." Eileen said. Lillian nodded, going into her grandmother's bathroom to try it on. The dress fit perfectly on the young girl. Lillian's eyes filled with tears as she remembered seeing her parents wedding pictures. She felt once again like a little girl trying on her parents clothes. "Well, are you having a problem? Come on out and let me see!" Eileen ordered. Lillian took a deep breath, walking out toward her Grandmother. She could see tears well in the old woman's eyes.

"You look wonderful Lillian." She whispered. Lillian nodded, unable to say a word. "Lillian, are you okay dear? You look feverish." Eileen asked. Lillian shook her head, going back to change back into her clothes. She flathered as she put her pants on. Holding her head, she sat on the side of the bathtub. "I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Thats all." She said to herself, putting her pants on. She stood up, putting the dress away.

"Good-bye Grandma." Lillian said, kissing the old woman on the cheek as Eileen put the key to spinner's end in her hand, watching her leave.


	2. Look who's home

3.

Lillian made it to Spinner's end as the sun set on the street. The old house that was now home loomed in front of her. She sighed, remembering all the memories that lay in that house. And now it was hers. She opened the door to a dusty living room. Smiling, she could see little things that her family had left; a sketch that Atticus was working on in the living room, her mother's book still open to the page she had been on the night she died, her father's notes on potions.

She went up the stairs, her trunk with her. Fighting off a huge headache, she went into her parent's former bedroom, which was now to be her room. The large bed, somehow smaller than what she remembered, was still in the same place. Lillian picked up an over-size button up shirt she remembered to be her mother's pajamas. She went into the bathroom to put them on. The shirt fell almost to her knee and the sleeves were past her hands. The shirt smelled musty but it still felt okay. She wavered a little, feeling the headache. She suddenly fell on the floor, dizzy. "Uh...what's wrong with me?" She asked herself before falling again, passing out.

_"One, two, three!!" Lillian squealed happily as both her parents lifted her hands, making the little girl jump three feet in the air. "More, More." The three year old begged, dead leaves crunching under her and her parent's feet. In front of them, Atticus ran down the trail to Hagrid's hut, which the seven year old loved to visit. And knowing Hagrid, he'd problay have something warm for his little friend to drink. But Lillian knew, that meant she was now alone with her parents and could spend precious time with them both. _

_She looked to her father, the tall, long nosed man she loved so much. His black eyes scanned over the Hogwarts grounds, off in his own world. She looked to her mother, the same woman who baked cookies while they were at home and played with her. The tall woman whos eyes now swept to Lillian. She gave a small smile at the little girl, squezzing her hand. "Okay then, she said more. One, two three." _

Lillian was in a haze. She vaguely knew she was being lifted by someone. She was being stripped of her clothing and then she felt suddenly cool. 'I'm in a cold bath, why?' She thought. A few minutes later, she was dragged out and was what felt like dressed again. Before she knew it, she was laying on what she figured was a bed, being forced fed some syrupy liquid. She coughed and sputtered, but whoever it was wouldn't leave her alone until she drank it all before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The sunlight went though the dusty windows as Lillian opened her eyes. She moaned, sitting up to look at the clock. It was ten in the morning. She layed back down, burrowing under the blankets of her parent's bed. She looked to her left where there was a dent on the other pillow, showing someone else had been there. Sitting up sharply, she jumped out of bed, down the stairs. Lillian threw some powder in the fireplace, igniting the flames. "Atticus!" She called out, holding her head with one hand. the headache she had before came back.

"Sis, where are you? Don't tell me you were out partying?" She sighed in relief when she heard her brother's voice. "Listen, I don't feel so hot. I'm taking the day off. I'm sorry but-" A large jet of water went toward the fireplace, putting out the fire.

"Its not the end of the world if hes short one worker." Lillian froze at the voice. "Well, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." The voice said again. Lillian finally turned. Snape was sitting on the couch, reading the Daily prophet and drinking a cup of coffee. He looked as if he had recently shaved but was looking very worn. His clothes hung looser than Lillian remembered, his hair about to his elbows and flecked with gray now.

"Dad?" Lillian asked, unbelieving. Snape put down his coffee, turning a page in the paper. "Thought I taught you not to leave the door unlocked." He said conversationally, as if they had only been apart for a few days. Lillian screamed, jumping on her father to hug him. Snape smiled, hugging his daughter back. "Dad! I knew you'd come back. I knew it!!" Lillian screamed. The sweet reunion was broken by a knock on the door. Lillian got up, opening the door to show Mrs. Roberts at her doorstep. Mrs. Roberts had been living there since her father had and as Lillian remembered, was in infamous peeping tom.

"Lillian, its good to see you back in the neighborhood." Lillian stiffened as the old woman gave her a hug. She could still remember when her son Frank threw rocks at her. "Thanks Mrs. Roberts. But it isn't a good time right now. I'm not feeling so hot." Lillian said, closing the door. She turned back to see her father was gone. Lillian looked around the living room. "Did I imagine him?" She asked herself. She turned, hearing Midnight hiss. She gasped at a snake on the floor. "Midnight, get away!" She pulled the hissing cat away from the snake as the cat pawed at it.

Lillian looked back to see the snake replaced with her father, making her jump. "Don't scare me like that Dad. You should have told me your were an animagus." Lillian gasped. Snape shrugged. "I had been wanting to be one for a while and I learned for survival." Lillian shook her head. "This is...This is just too confusing. How long have you been here? Where have you been for 8 years?" She demanded. Snape sighed. "I knew it. You believe I killed her didn't you and you might just want revenge but I have a little something so you won't do anything." He pulled out Lillian's wand, a long eleven inch Cedar with a core of a Veela hair.

Lillian shook her head. "Don't you get it? I'm the only one around here who defended you. I'm the only one in this damn place that believes you didn't kill Mum. If you had been here, you would have known!" Lillian said, making a grab for her wand, which Snape moved. "Right then, shall we try to sit down and try to discuss this like adults, or do I have to treat you like a child and send you to your room?" Lillian sat down, glaring at her father. Snape sat down, making himself comfortable. "Right then. For the past 8 years, I have frequented Scotland, France, and I even went to America. I was hiding from everyone, living in the muggle world, taking any job I could get. Lillian, do you know what its like to kiss arse to fat American muggles? And all because I stepped into my house to witness my wife killed and was caught grieving over her death. Remember this Lillian if you remember nothing else from me. Never let others see you lose control."

Lillian leaned forward to face her father, her red eyes boring into his black eyes. "Then, if you saw who killed Mum, then who was it? Surely, it wasn't some random guy walking down the street. Uncle James said there was no forced entry. Mum must have been answering the door for this man and he- Killed her." Lillian was now pacing the living room. "Lillian-" "Then what Dad, what killed her?" She asked. Snape sighed. "It was Peter Pettigrew. He got in because at the time, he had a forged key to the house." Lillian sat down again, her hand covering her face. "I knew it." she whispered. Snape shook his head, standing up. "Want some breakfest?" He said coldly.

Lillian went up to her parent's room an hour later to find her things gone. "Dad!" She called down the stairs. "Had all your things moved to your room!" Snape called back. Lillian groaned, remembering her small little bed she fit into at nine. But at Seventeen, she wouldn't have a chance. She gasped as she walked in. Her bed had been expanded to a double bed, old green sheets dressing the matress. Her old unicorn and little girl pictures were taken down to show the bare light blue walls that her parents painted for her when her mother was pregnant with her.

Lillian found her things and went to take a shower. After taking a shower, she got dressed into a white summer dress that was somewhat low-cut and down to her knees. she put on some red sandals she had bought with Olivia the week before and went downstairs. Snape was in the living room, fingering a wand about 13 inches long, willow and what Lillian reconized to be her mother's wand. "Where did you get that?" She asked. Snape looked up at his daughter. "Go put a shirt under that." he shot back. Lillian sighed, going to walk out the door. "I said; Put a shirt under that." Snape repeated.

With a flick of his wand, the door was shut tight, despite Lillian's attempts to open. "You know, I am an adult now." She said loathfully. "You sure as hell look more like a slut in that though." Snape said. Lillian groaned. "Fine." She said, stomping up the stairs. She went into her room, throwing a tank top under her dress. "Not good enough." Snape said at her doorway. Lillian turned back at him. "Shut up Dad! I look fine!!" She protested. Snape ignored his daughter, looking though her things to pull out a long sleeved shirt. "There you go." He laid the shirt on the bed, walking out. "I'm not wearing this!" Lillian called to him. Snape suddenly walked back in, eyebrow raised. "We'll see about that." He said, raising his wand.


	3. Leaving

4.

Atticus was cleaning up from the lunch rush when Lillian walked in. "Hey Kiddo, you look a little better." Atticus said, wiping down a counter. Lillian sat down. "Yes, I feel a lot better. So, how was the rush?" As she set down her purse, Snape went out, slithering around the chairs and tables, no one noticing. Atticus raised an eyebrow. "Hey sis, what's with the turtleneck?" He asked. Lillian sighed, for the tenth time trying to take it off. "Its nothing Atticus." She answered. As the siblings talked, Snape slithered around, taking in the shop and Atticus. Rage bubbled in him as he could see a young version of Sirius. The only hint of Iris he could see in Atticus is the young man had her jaw shape and same laid-back look.

"Oi! You two!" Snape slithered under a chair when James and Sirius walked in. James and Sirius looked the same, only they showed very small flecks of grey in thier hair. "Hey guys!" Rage again showed as both Atticus and Lillian went to hug them. The four of them talked as Snape was under the table, stewing in his own anger before he slithered over, near Sirius' feet. Sirius was laughing at something Lillian had said, distracted. Lillian looked down to see her father about ready to strike. "Did you show uncle Sirius your newest painting yet Atticus?" She asked, pulling Sirius off his chair. Snape hissed softly at his daughter, who was going with everyone else upstairs.

Hours later found the four sitting at a table, telling jokes to each other and laughing, passing around butterbeers that Sirius added rum to. "Hey, hear the one about the werid sister and the Shackle-bolt?" James asked, telling the joke. Roars could be heard around the room as the joke was told. Snape was under the table at Lillian's feet. "Hey, I got one James. What's the difference between Snivellus and a greaseball?" Lillian fell silent at that. "What is it?" James asked, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Nothing!" Atticus, Sirius, and James roared in laughter. Lillian sighed.

"Oi! what's the one thing Snape will run from?" Atticus put in. "Shampoo of course." Sirius answered. Lillian got up, going to the counter for more butterbeer. Atticus noticed. "Aw, come on Lil-Bean. Don't tell me you're upset. Admit it, you feel the same way." Atticus said. Lillian turned to him. "Hes my father Atticus. How would you feel if I said that Sirius was a mangy Mutt?" She asked. "Well I know you're kidding. Aw, come on." Atticus got up, going to his sister. She pulled away when he tried to hug her. "I'm not 'coming on.' Thats my Dad you're talking about."

The bell attached the the door rang as Lily walked in on this fight. Snape's heart skipped a beat. After all this time, she looked the same. "Hi Lily, you have walked into an infamous Black Jr. Vs. Snape Jr. show. Want some butterbeer?" James offered.

"And you guys are just going to watch?" Lily asked, sitting down. "Yup." Sirius answered. Snape turned back to his daughter. "My Dad was not any of those things you're saying." Lillian said. "Oh yea? Well he was a death eater." Atticus said. "He was a double agent. He was Dumbledore's man the whole way."

"You weren't even alive when he killed Dumbledore! How would you know that?"

"Listen Atticus, I'm sick of hearing how my father is the fucking devil!"

"Lillian! He killed Mum! What more proof do you need?"

"Theres no proof he killed her!!"

"Please, the man was all over Mum when she was found."

"Oh, I don't know Atticus. Maybe he was a little upset that his wife was dead?"

"Please, the man used our mother like he wanted to use Aunt Lily."

"What?"

"Yea, for Sex and a child. He got both didn't he? And now that she had her family back, he wanted her to be still loyal to him, which she wasn't because she knew she had somewhere to go."

"Atticus that is-"

"You just deny it cause you're the reason he even gave a shit!" Snape had now had enough.

"Leave her be." He said dangerously. As he turned back, he had flipped over the table he was under. The cafe was silent as he went to stand in front of Lillian. Atticus was the first to speak. "Hello Snivellus." He sneered. Snape had his wand out, pointed at Atticus. "I've had enough of you thories of how I killed Iris." Sirius and James got up, ready to pummel Snape. "Ah, Ah, Ah." The man grabbed Lillian, holding her to his chest, wand pointed at her neck.

Lillian quickly caught on to what he was doing. "Dad, put the wand down." She hissed into his ear. "Shut up!" He hissed back. Everyone had thier wand out. "Severus, you don't want to do this." Lily said, her voice measured. Lillian barely felt her father trembling. "I didn't kill anyone. I want that to be known." Snape was saying, his voice cold and hard. "Then why did you run away?" James asked. Snape stood his ground. "Why did you immediatly blame me?" He shot back at his former brother in law.

"Listen, this isn't the time, both of you. Severus, let Lillian go and we'll talk about this over coffee." Lily said. Snape looked at her, a fleck of sadness. "You wouldn't believe me, would you? You think I killed her?" Lily looked away. "It could have been different Lily." Snape said, backing towards the door, Lillian forced to follow. Snape made it out the door and broke into a run, Lillian dragged along with him.

5.

Thoughout this flight, Lillian protested and tried to stop, but Snape kept on, keeping to dark alleyways and hidden streets until they made it to an empty alley. Lillian finally broke free from her father. "What the hell was that Dad? You try to talk sense and let them know you're innocent, yet you run. For Fuck's sake, thats making ya look guilty." Snape listened with a stone face to his daughter's complaints. "Are you finished?" Snape asked. Lillian nodded. "Good then. You'll reazile that now, I'm on the run even worse than before. And I have kiddnapping on my list now. But you're also in troblue since you're going to help me. So you can leave now and when I get caught, I'll tell everyone how you let me stay at the house. But if you stay with me, we'll find Pettigrew and clear both our names. Your chocie."

Lillian sighed. "Okay, I'll stay with you. But where do we go now?" Snape began walking. "Well, we'll go to Spinner's end and quickly get some things we need. Do you have a gringotts account? We can get some money to last us a while. I'm sure you're inheritence from me and your mother will be avilable to you now." As he talked, Lillian had to run to keep up with him. "But I should be as hidden as you. I can't just waltz into Gringotts. Uncle Bill works there and how noticeable will an albino girl be?" She replied.

Snape stopped, allowing Lillian to run into him. "I didn't want to give you this until we had a lot of time. I'm not sure how you'll react to this. Prehaps we should spend the night in Spinner's end and risk it." He was mummering to himself as he pulled a flask out of the folds of his robe. "What is that?" Lillian asked as he turned to her. "When you were born, your mother and I knew the problems you would face-" He stopped to hear someone yelling. "There's no time for this now." He grabbed her hand, pulling her into a sprint.

After about ten blocks and down into a busy area of London's underground, Snape pulled Lillian into a small sitting area next to a McDonalds. "Listen to me Lillian. This potion your mother and I planned on for years. We believed it would restore your skin pigment. Your mother made me agree we wouldn't let you have it until you were seventeen in case something happened. Now, I think its your chocie." He set the flask down between the two.

Lillian stared at it, remembering all the times she had to pay for her freak-like apperence.

_"Hey Whitey, got any soul?" A slytherin fourth year asked, throwing a snowball at First-Year Lillian._

_"Careful! Throw enough Snowballs and we'll never see her again." His girlfriend said, laughing scornfully. "Leave her alone" Second year Olivia protested, throwing a large snowball at the older kids. _

_"I'm sorry Lillian, but you can't go outside today. Its too sunny." Professor McGonagall said firmly to the second year Lillian._

_"Lillian, where are you?" Olivia asked as they were building a snow fort together._

Lillian reached for the potion as her father looked on. "I'll take it later." Lillian said, putting it into her purse. Snape nodded. "Good then, Prehaps we shouldn't go to Spinner's end but I only want to make one stop." He got up, Lillian following. "Where Dad?" She asked. Snape turned back to look at his daughter. "I want to visit my mother. How is she by the way?" He asked. Lillian shrugged as he broaded a trolley. "She's the same." is all she said.

Snape sighed, sitting at a seat, Lillian next to him. Lillian yawned, overcome by sudden fatigue. She put her head on her father's shoulder, taking comfort in the fact he made no move to make her move. Lillian smiled, smelling her father's musty smell she remembered from childhood. What she didn't know was Snape had a small smile on his face, his hand holding hers in a fatherly manner. An old woman with her small grandson was smiling at both of them. 'This is what it should have been. I should have been there for her' Snape thought to himself.

They were both jolted by the trolley's sudden stop. Lillian and Snape stiffly stood up, leaving. Lillian by now pulled a bandana out of her purse, covering her hair in it to avoid any suspision. And also she and Snape decided to walk about ten feet away from each other so they didn't look like they were together.

Lillian was the first to come to the door. Snape stood on the street corner, looking as if he was waiting for a taxi. Lillian pounded on the door, relieved at seeing the lights coming on. Eileen finally answered and didn't look happy at the fact her granddaughter was standing on her doorstep. "What do you want? I thought you'd be getting along fine on your own." Lillian leaned in close. "Grandma, please. You know Dad didn't kill my Mum, don't you?" Eileen snorted. "Ba! Even if he did, bitch deserved to die. Why?" Lillian turned towards Snape. "Dad!" She hissed.

Snape came towards the women, seeing his mother. "Hello Mother." Eileen's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Severus?" She whispered, reaching to touch her only son. Snape was also overcome with emotion, trying his best not to show. Eileen led both her son and granddaughter into the house, desperate to stay near her son, hugging him, touching him, fussing over him as if he were a child. Eileen saw Lillian watching her and frowned. "Don't just stand there. Get your father something to eat. Brew up some tea." She ordered, sitting Snape down.

"Mother, we only plan to stand until morning. I need for no one to know about this." Snape explained. Eileen fell silent. Lillian was listening to thier conversation from the kitchen. "Severus, I can't understand. Why are you doing this? You could live here, stay with me and Lillian. We'll provide everything for you and you won't have to run away all the time." Eileen said. Lillian walked in, a tray of tea in her hands. Snape's eye flicked to Lillian, seeing himself in her.

_"Severus? Severus! Where's that goddamn Tea?" Tobias Snape snapped, pouring himself a glass of gin. The greasy haired teen walked in with a tray of tea, his hair covering his face. "Anything else Dad?" He asked. Tobias had a smug smile on his face. "Yes, you can rub your mother's feet also." Snape sighed, getting on his knees to do what they wanted. 'At least they're getting along' He thought to himself._

Lillian sat opposite from her father and grandmother. "Dad, do you think we can find Peter Pettigrew? What if hes dead?" Lillian asked, pouring some tea for Eileen and Snape. "Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Snape repiled. "I'd rather be a free man than hide from this any longer. Because of this, I lost my job, my wife, my children, everything. I can't hide any longer." Lillian took her father's hand. "Then I'll look for him right along with you Dad. No matter what it takes, right?" Snape smiled at his daughter.

An hour later found Snape going up to his old bedroom to go to sleep while Lillian selpt on the couch. As Lillian changed into some pajamas she left at the house, the potion lay waiting for her on the coffee table. She finally sat down, uncorking the bottle. The potion smelled bitter and rancid. 'This is all I need to be normal' Lillian thought to herself, putting the bottle to her lips. She gagged as the potion went down. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted in her life. Finally gulping it all down, She set the bottle down. The entire house was quiet, as if nothing happened.

"Funny, I was expecting a little more." Lillian said out loud. She suddenly felt light-headed, falling on the floor. She passed out before she even knew she was on the floor.


	4. Something old, Something new

6.

Sunlight streamed though the blinds, falling on Lillian's face. She opened her eyes, wincing at the sun's brightness. She pulled away, reaching to her face. She could see perfectly, only she knew her glasses were laying on the coffee table. She roughly sat up, looking at her hands. They were no longer deathly white, but had a slight amount of color to them. Her hands went to her hair, pulling it in view. But her hair was no longer white, but a jet black. She stood up, gasping in awe. She went to a mirrior above the fireplace to look at herself.

She had the same large nose, same face shape, but her cheeks were blushing from her excitement. Her eyes were a stunning blue that she remembered from her mother. She laughed, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "Dad!" She screamed, running up the stairs. She ran into her father's room, jumping on the man. "I'm normal Dad! I'm normal." She screamed. Snape groaned. "Get off me Lillian. Trying to sleep." He grumbled. Lillian sighed, getting up. She pulled the pilllow her father was using out from under his head, an evil smile on her face. She threw the pillow at her father. "Dad, look at me!! Come on, I'm normal!!" She said joyfully.

Snape sat up, throwing the pillow back. "Lillian Eileen Snape, let me sleep Goddamn-" He broke off when he saw her, staring at his daughter. Finally he cleared his throat. "It worked then. Thats good. How are you doing with your sight?" Lillian jumped up and down. "I can see without my glasses." She answered. Snape nodded. "Good, now shut up and let me sleep." He said, laying back down. Lillian sighed, going downstairs to get some breakfast.

Eileen was in the kitchen, fanticlly cooking some breakfast for what Lillian knew was her father. "Grandma, want some help?" Lillian asked. "Ah! You're up. Sure, I could use a little-" Eileen screamed at seeing Lillian. Lillian reacted, grabbing her grandmother. "Grandma, are you okay?" Eileen pulled away. "You! You- You look like HER!" She said, bursting into tears. Lillian went to comfort Eileen. "I'm sorry Grandma. Can't control that I'm afarid." Eileen pulled away. "Yes, Her! If she never put a single toe near my boy, he wouldn't have been on the run!" She sobbed, sitting at the kitchen table to cry.

Lillian sat next to her. "Grandma, I'm sorry. There wasn't anything any of us could have done. Grandma, something, anything good came out of their marriage. Don't you think?" Eileen was wiping her tears on her apron. "Lillian my dear, you're only saying that because if they never met, you wouldn't have been born." "Ready to go?" Both women looked up to see Snape at the doorway. He was dressed and holding a shabby suitcase in his hand. Eileen went to hug her son.

"Severus! Please, stay a little longer. I'm sure you could just take an hour to eat and Lillian, I'm sure shes hungry-" "No. Lillian, get dressed. We're leaving in five minutes." Snape said. Lillian went up to him. "Dad, why-" "Now Lillian." Was all Snape said. Lillian sighed, going upstairs to get dressed. Snape turned away from his mother. "Severus! Promise me you'll look after yourself. Promise me you won't be foolish." Eileen begged. Snape turned to his mother. "I promise Mother." He said sadly.

A few minutes later, Snape and Lillian said their good-byes to Eileen. They fell silent after leaving, both of them covering their faces with hats. Snape wore a fedora hat while Lillian was wearing a large straw hat. Lillian after a while finally decided to speak. "Dad, where are we going?" She asked. Snape grunted, pulling on her hand for her to cross the street with him. Lillian looked to see they were going into a graveyard. "Dad, what are we doing here?" She probed. Snape was looking though the graves. "It has to be here. They said it was around here." Lillian looked around, reaziling this was the graveyard where they put her mother's tombstone.

"Dad, I can tell you where Mum's tombstone is." She said, going to excact opposite direction that her father was going. It was odd, Lillian hadn't gone to her mother's tombstone since she was nine, having gone with Uncle James and Aunt Lily before they divorced. She finally stopped, seeing the small grey stone. She knew that under the stone was part of her mother's ashes. She stared at the engraving, forgetting before what it said.

_Iris Marie Snape_

_June 1972- August 2008_

_A Dear friend, wife, mother_

_"It is not the journey's end that is the goal, but the journey in itself"_

"You found it?" Lillian jumped at her father's voice. Lillian turned to see him. In his hand was a small bunch of flowers. Lillian nodded. "Yea, found it." Her voice sounded thick. Snape nodded, reaching down to kneel in front of the gravestone. He ran his hand over the raised letters, almost tenderly. "That was always your mum's favorite quote." He said. Lillian felt like she was almost intruding on something as she walked off to the side to examine another grave.

_Tobias Aroan Snape_

_January1932-December1999_

_Beloved father and husband_

Snape meanwhile stared at his wife's grave for a moment, knowing he might not see it again. "Hello Iris." He whispered. The wind blew though the graveyard gently, as if she was trying to answer him. Snape gasped, holding back unshed tears. "Our Daughter, she turned into quite a young lady. Shes a Ravenclaw prefect. I'd thought you'd want to know. And she looks just like you." He stopped, pulling himself together. "After all these years, I've only seen your grave now." He put down the flowers he had on the ground. "Consider these belated." He said, turning his back on the grave.

"Dad, are you feeling okay?" Lillian asked. Snape nodded. "I'm fine Lillian. Now lets go." He said. They both stopped when they heard footsteps. "You really think that Snivellus could be here James?" They heard Sirius say. Lillian gave a small yelp when Snape snilitered as a snake into her purse she had on the ground. Lillian hid behind a statue of an angel, watching them. "Course he'd be here. You know whats here." James answered, both nearing Iris' grave. James fell silent when he looked at the grave. He chuckled. "Kinda seems longer than it really was." He said. Sirius was leaning agasnist a gravestone next to the said one.

"Yea, wait a minute, where did the flowers come from?" He said, raising the flowers in his hand. James studied them. "Dunno, could be from Snivellus. Only thing is, Snivellus never loved her." Snape hissed in Lillian's purse. "Dunno. Must have been something." James said, setting them back down. "He's got Lillian. Thats what we need to worry about." Sirius said.

"What, you think he'll hurt her?" James asked. Sirius held up his hands. "Well, think about it Prongs. Lillian looks like Iris, besides being albino. And Iris was quite a looker-" "All Potters are lookers Paddy." James joked. His face suddenly got serious. "I know what you mean. For all we know, Snape could be using her as a replacment for what he lost, if you know what I mean." Snape gave another hiss.

Lillian decided she had had enough, feeling sick enough to vomit. She stood up, conceling her face under her hat, walking out of the graveyard. James and Sirius talked among themselves, never noticing Lillian.


	5. All in the family

7.

Lillian walked down the street for a few hours, stewing in her anger, forgetting that in her purse was her father. She finally made it to a busy part of the city, walking down the street though the traffic of people coming home from work. 'Lillian, where are you going?' She heard her father hiss in her mind. "Just one more stop. For you Dad." She said, finally coming to a elementary school. Children were being let out, all in one large crowd. Lillian stood with many expectant parents, all were waiting for their child to come to them. But one stood out to Snape.

Lily stood off to the side. She was the same Lily as ever, only she looked tired, as if she hadn't got much sleep since Lillian was missing. Her green eyes brightened when a cretain little boy came out. Snape's heart skipped a beat.

The little boy was about seven, with thick black hair and a long nose. His eyes were a deep green and his face looked pale, even though in his school uniform, he looked well-kept. Lily rushed to greet this little boy, taking him into her arms. Nethier Lillian nor Snape could hear thier coversation as Lily and the boy walked away from the school. 'Lillian, follow them.' Snape hissed. Lillian didn't need to be told twice, following her aunt and the little boy. They were now close enough to hear their conversation.

"Mummy, did they find Lil yet?" The little boy asked. Lily shook her head. "David dear, it will be a while before they find her" She answered. David looked back to Lillian. "Mummy, there's a lady following us." David said, stopping his mother to whisper into her ear. Lily looked up slowly, giving Lillian enough time to sit at the table nearby for a cafe and hide behind the newspaper. "Silly Davie, theres nothing there." She said, pulling him gently towards where they were going. Lillian got up, once again following them. She followed them into a nice apartment building where Lily pressed an elevator button.

She stepped inside with David, Lillian following. Lillian's hand suddenly went to the Stop button. "What the-" "Shh, Aunt Lily, its me, Lillian." Lily stared at her niece. She gasped, caressing the younger woman's face in her hands. "Oh Lillian, you look just like-" "Yes, I know who I just look like. But you have to believe something. My father's here! With us, right now. But please, if you have a little bit of love left it your heart for him, please hear him out." With that, Snape turned back, a tampon in his hand. Lillian blushed. "Dad-" "Lillian, stop carrying these around, I got knocked in the head one too many times today." He said, throwing it at her.

Lily and Snape stared at each other for a long time. Suddenly they were locked in each other's arms, thier lips locked. "Lil, whats Mummy doing with that strange man?" David asked. Lillian sighed, picking up her half brother. "Nothing David." The adults pulled away, both staring at each other. "Severus, I Should have told you. I-" "Shh, Lily. Just stop." Snape answered. Lillian decided to break this little love fest. "Um, Dad, should me and David leave?" Snape finally heard his daughter. "Oh, no. Lily, we should go up to your apartment. We'll talk there."

An hour later found the four of them in Lily's small but comfy apartment, all eating sandwiches. David was playing with his toys as Snape and Lily talked. "I guess you know that David is yours now." Lily said, nibbling her sandwich. Severus shook his head. "How did- are you and James still together?" He asked. Lily shook her head sadly. "We divorced when I told him I was pregnant. He knew David wasn't his. Severus, if I only found a way to tell you-" "Its not important. The point is I know now. As for me, Lily, I'm going to clear my name." Lily nodded. "I knew you'd do that Severus. But how? And are your planning on taking Lillian too?"

"Lillian can come or go. She's a big girl now, a woman in the law's eyes." He was staring at his tea now, almost sad to say that. Lily put her hand over his. "Seems like almost yesterday she was a newborn, right?" Snape smiled, holding her hand. "I'm sure you understand." Lillian came out of the bathroom, having just showered. She listened to them talk with a sad smile. True, her father had found love with aunt Lily, he was now happy though.

That night, Lily and Snape layed together in Lily's bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Snape lay on his back, staring at the celing as Lily was tangled into him. Snape smiled, feeling at peace for the first time in years. "Severus?" Snape made a small noise to answer her. "Did you love Iris?" Lily asked. Snape took her hand into his, fingers intertwined. "Yes, I loved her very much. But I think she was something to keep my mind off you. Its very complex. I love you, I've always loved you. But I love her also." He kissed Lily's hand. "Iris was a woman I loved but I always still remembered you. She knew, but she also had a piece of her own heart for Sirius." Lily sighed, getting closer to him.

"I'm glad you found some sort of happiness without me Severus." Snape kissed her forehead gently. "But I'm glad that I'm here with you now." He answered. Lily propped herself on her elbows to look into his eyes. "Severus, you know that when your name is cleared, you always have a home here. You and Lillian." Snape kissed her in aproval. "I'll always think of this as home." He answered.

The next morning Lily took David to school as usual but Lillian went with her. Lillian was dressed in all black, Black pants, Black t-shirt, and Black hat to conceal herself. Snape was hidden inside her purse, watching his son go to school. "So, to Spinner's end?" Lily promted, a small smile on her face. Lillian nodded, following the older woman.

They made it to Spinner's end quickly. Snape turned back as soon as they were inside. He looked around before going to Lillian. "Pack everything you need, but keep it small." Lillian obeyed, runing upstairs to her room. Lily watched up go up and then looked over at Snape. "Severus, be careful." was all she said. Snape kissed her lips quickly, trying to assure her. Lily pulled away. "I should leave. I hate long good-byes." Snape pulled her to him, lifting her face to meet his. Unshed tears welled in Lily's green eyes. Snape held her in his arms. "It won't be long. I promise."

Meanwhile Lillian had been done packing but she ventured to her parent's old bedroom. She looked though the drawers, picking though her parents clothes. She came across an old pair of jeans she remembered her mother wearing when she was working. An old shirt her father wore under his robes. A Phoenix pendent on a chain her mother had worn once in a while. But what she questioned was on the bedside table, she saw a large spell book. The cover was dusty and leather-bound, the title 'Basic spells for the busy witch' Why would her mother have such a book? She opened the book to see the pages had been cut out. Inside the pages instead was a small book that only was titled 'Journel'. Her heart leaped into her throat. It was her mother's journal! She lifted it from its hiding place, blowing the dust from its worn pages.

She opened the covers to read an entry.

_July 15, 2001_

_Today was hotter than hell. And poor Lillian, she wasn't allowed to swim with Atticus until Severus and I slathered on that nasty sunscreen. You should have seen her cry and carry on until it was done. But the minute Atticus went to play with her, she was okay. For a seven year old hes a good big brother. As for Severus, it took him a while to go into the lake. Well, a little 'Push' if you know what I mean. As usual, he refused to swim with us, just sat there with a book in his hand. _

_Well, I kinda grabbed him and threw him into the lake, going right in after him. He was pissed off of course but he was okay. All the other parents that were there were looking at us funny but who gives a shit about them? They always look at us anyway. Well, after that-_

"Lillian! We're spending the night here!" Snape yelled from downstairs. Lillian scrambled, hiding the journal under her shirt, going downstairs to see her father boiling some water for some tea. "Dad, why are we spending the night here? Shouldn't we be covering some ground?" Lillian asked. Snape stood up, pacing slightly. "Peter must be around this area. He couldn't have gone far." He said. "Last time he didn't go so far." Lillian nodded. She watched her father as he let his guard down, putting his head into his hand, tired. Lillian sighed, wrapping her arms around her father. Her father returned the hug.

"You're a good girl Lillian. I'm glad you weren't raised to be a dunderhead." Snape said. Lillian smiled. "How can I be an idiot? My parents were the best professors Hogwarts had ever seen." Lillian said, kissing her father on the cheek. She had wrapped her arms around her father's neck, holding him in a sort of embrace. "You're mother would have been so proud of you Lillian." Snape said simply. Lillian nodded. "I'm sure she would be."

A few hours later, late at night, Lillian was in her bedroom, getting ready for bed. As she sat on her bed, she flipped though her mother's diary, finding an earlier entry. Before that, she came across a letter her grandmother wrote to her mother about a week before she died.

_Dear Iris,_

_In response to your letter, I'm a little distressed. Professor Longbottom also refused the position. Since the former Headmaster is retiring, I'm out for a loop. I'm sorry Iris, But you and Neville are the only professors who were Gryffindors. I must insist you take this position of head or Gryffindor house. I'm sure Severus will understand. Kindly show him this letter so he might now how distressed I am. Iris, I'm sure Severus is adult enough to understand that a feud between houses will not translate to a fight at home. If it does come to that, then you two are not strong enough as a married couple. Now I expect your answer soon._

_Love Your mother._

The letter was pushed randomly into a journal entry that Lillian read with interest.

_August 20, 1999_

_Today a little joy came into our lives. Lillian Eileen Snape was born two hours ago. Weighing in at Seven pounds, seven onces, the doctors say shes a normal healthy baby girl. the only thing is she's albino, a surprise for Severus and me. But it doesn't matter to us. Severus is holding Lillian right now, looking so content to be a father. He was kind of like my rock during labor. Oddly enough he didn't panic at all. _

_As for me, I'm hurting in the You-know-wheres but it happened with Atticus too. Speaking of the little guy, Mrs. Weasely took him to visit and brought some lovely flowers and a cute baby dress she made for Lillian. Although I wonder what we would have done about the dress if Lillian was a boy?_

_Anyway I should tell you how this day happened. And it sure wasn't a piece of cake. I woke up this morning sore, having slept wrong. And little Lillian was kicking around in there as if she knew today would be her birthday. It happened that Igor, Severus' old friend had spent the night, visiting England from Drumstag. Well, Igor's okay I guess. If only he'd stop referring to me as a 'fine catch' and 'Severus' wife'. The four of us ate breakfest, Atticus chattering away as usual before going off to play outside. Snape and Igor played wizard's chess as I cleaned up breakfest. I was going to play the winner. Although the idea of a women playing chess amused Igor in some odd way._

_I went to sit down, Lillian doing big flips and moving around. Severus looked up. "The baby?" He asked. I nodded, feeling the color drain from my face as I knew what was happening. I reached out, grabbing Severus' hand. "Sev, The baby's coming." I said, suddenly feeling faint. What little color was in Snape's face also drained, him sitting up sharply._

_I hardly remember what happened after that until I was on the way to the hospital in a cabbie. Severus was with me the entire time, holding onto my hand. He kept asking if I was okay and I was fine, aside from the slight pains. When we got to the hospital we-_

Lillian broke off, suddenly aware of the taps at her open bedroom window. She looked up, seeing a dark shadow at the window. She took out her wand, pointing at the figure. The figure walked in. "Who are you?" Lillian demanded.

"I think the question is; who are you?" The figure answered. It stepped into the light to show Olivia. Her nymph-like body was dressed simply in a bright purple t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was a sandy blonde and her eyes a chocolate brown, her natural look. Lillian dropped her wand, running into her best friend's arms. The two girls embraced, both squealing in delight of finding each other. "Lilli, I was so worried about you." Olivia said. "Ah, Olivia, I missed you so much. But what are you here for?" Lillian asked, gently pulling from the embrace.

Olivia smiled. "I'm here to rescue you. I mean, I figured your father would be stupid enough to hide here. No one believed me though." The color drained from Lillian's face. "Livy, No. Wait. You have to understand. My father never killed my mother. He never hurt her. He-"

"Lill- What are you trying to say?"

"Livy, my father is innocent. And he didn't kidnap me. I'm with him by chocie."

"Lill- If the ministry gets wind of this, you could be thrown in Azkaban. And then-"

"And then what?"

"Lill, everything you worked for could come crashing down because of this."

"Why, because I cleared an innocent man's name?"

"No!"

"And what do you care Livy? Let me go my own way. You have your dream, Ms. Auror in training! And being trained by Mad-Eye himself no less"

"Lill-"

"Stop it!"

"Lill, I-"

"You what?"

Olivia lost all restraint, locking her friends lips to hers, stealing a deep kiss. Lillian moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her friend. They broke away for air. "Liv, I-" "You don't to say anything Lil. I love you." Lillian held on to the older girl, feeling a gentle warmth from her. "Olivia, how long? How did you know?" Olivia pulled Lillian closer. "When I was a fifth year Hufflepuff and you were a lost fourth year Revenclaw. One night, You invited me into your common room. We could have both been expelled for it. I slept in your bed. It was purely innocent, both of us missing our parents." Lillian smiled at the memory.

"I love you Olivia." Lillian burst out, her head buried in Olivia's neck. Olivia sighed. "I've been wanting to hear that for years." She answered. The girls kissed once again, taking this embrace to the bed.

8.

Lillian woke up that morning wrapped in Olivia's arms. She smiled slightly, burying her face in the older girls neck. Then she reaziled where she was. And who was in the house while they were together. Lillian rushed out of bed, trying to find her clothes in the mess. She jumped at a knock on the door. "Lillian! We're leaving!" Snape called on the other side. Lillian scrambled for her pants on the other side of the room as the door opened, Snape coming in as Olivia was just waking up.

"Lillian, what the-" He stared at the scene, Olivia waking up, Lillian half-naked. "Dad, its not what it looks like." Lillian said hastily. Snape raised an eyebrow. "So its not my daughter with some random girl in her bed?" Olivia stood up. "Hey, leave her alone. It was my idea, not hers." Snape's face darkened. "Oh, this looks like a joint effort. You must have Gandered at my daughter to start this though." "Why I never! Lillian and I have been friends for years!"

"Dad, this is Olivia Lupin. Uncle Remus' daughter." Lillian explained. Snape took out his wand. "I don't care if shes the fucking queen, get her out of here." Olivia took her wand out in relaiation. "Severus Snape, you may not have had anything to do with your wife's death, but I swear, if you threaten me again, I'll be the cause of yours." Lillian pointed her wand at all of them. "Please, its all my fault. Livy, I'm sorry." She looked into her lover's eyes. Olivia smirked. "Well, looks like its a fuck and run. See ya then Snape." Olivia went to get her clothes, throwing them on and walking out the door. Lillian went after her.

"Livy please. I love you. I wasn't lying about that." Lillian said, grabbing her lover. Olivia turned to her. "Lill, stop it. We're both just fooling ourselves." She answered, leaving. Lillian tried in vain to hold back a sob. Snape stared at his daughter, wondering how to help her. Finally Lillian went over to him, hitting her father lamely. "Clear your own fucking name. Get out of my house!" Snape stepped toward her. "Your house!" He roared. "Yea, Mums dead and you're as good as dead too. Its my house now! Get out!" Lillian screamed, pulling out her wand. "Over my dead body!" Snape yelled, also pulling out his. They were now had thier wands pointed at each other..

Lillian and Snape glared at each other. "We both need a place to live you know." Lillian stated. Snape gave his daughter a once-over. "You're leaving for Hogwarts in three days. You can stay here until you have to go." Lillian nodded. "Fine then. Don't expect us to talk." She said, walking away.


	6. My, how you've grown

9.

Atticus was opening his shop as usual, cleaning the counters, putting back the missing posters of his sister, putting the chairs together. He saw a shape knocking at the door. Running, he opened the door to see a black haired girl. And she was sobbing. "Are you alright?" Atticus asked, taking the girl into his arms. Lillian looked up at him. "Atticus, its me, Lillian." Atticus gasped, holding his sister close to him.

Three days later found Lillian waiting at King's cross for the Hogwarts train. Snape had left the house two days before, claiming he was going out to look for Peter. As Lillian tried to get a hissing Midnight to stay, she scanned over everyone. Her friends she grew up with and some reluctent first years being steered on. She did her favorite game, trying to find future Ravenclaws. As she focused on one young girl, the train's whistle screeched. Lillian jumped on the train, trying to find a compartment. As she sat down, she looked out the window to see something.

A large snake was slithering between the throng, unnoticed. Lillian watched him, suddenly fiercely waving at her father. The train slid away into the country side, Lillian watching the windows intenly as Midnight paced the compartment, fiddling with the Pheonix pendent. She had taken that necklace of her mother's and had decided to wear it.

"Oi You. Let us in. Train's full." Lillian opened the door, seeing Mad-eye Moody at the door. "Come on in sir." Mad-eye went in to show Olivia right behind him. Olivia looked horrible, her hair a mousey brown and her eyes a mousey brown, her skin pale. "Olivia-" Olivia ignored the younger girl, staring at the passing houses. Lillian ignored her. "Why are you here Mad Eye?" She asked. Mad eye raised his wooden leg to rest next to Lillian. "Professor Lovegood's a little late with her travels. They want me to subsitute." Lillian nodded. "I'm happy for you sir." She looked over at Olivia. "Livy?" Olivia said nothing. Mad-eye looked from both girls, his eyes, scanning over them.

They made it to the Hogwarts Station as planned, the student filing out.

"First years this way! Fir' years this way!" Hagrid called out as usual. But something was different. He pointed over to an area. "Prefects an' professors, that way. Prefects and professors that way." Lillian, Mad-eye, and Olivia went with the others to a small waiting area at the station.

"Lillian, what happened? You have skin pigment!" The Head girl said, a friend of Lillian's. Lillian ignored them as she saw Headmistress McGonagall come over. She approached the Professors and prefects with a lantern. "I wanted to tell you all before the students found out. As your know, Former Professor Snape has been sighted around the area. He is quite dangerous and knows his way around the school. I'll trust that all of you (As she said this, she cast a glance at Lillian) All of you will understand that this man must be stopped." The prefects and Professors nodded. "Severus Snape knows every inch, every entrance and exit to this school. I trust you all will be on the look-out."

The Prefects and Professors left, going about their way to Hogwarts. Lillian and her grandmother were the only ones left. "Lillian, after the sorting and the dinner, you will report to my office." Lillian nodded, following Professor McGonagall to Hogwarts.

The sorting had started and Lillian did her prefect duty, beckoning the sorted Ravenclaws over. So far there was two scared twins and one impertint little girl who refused Lillian's offer for any help. But one boy stood out to Lillian. It was a little blond boy in the crowd of waiting first years. His eyes were a striking blue and for eleven, he was quite tall and slender. But his face gave off a aristocriet Nonclance. As it got closer to his name, he became more and more nervous, fiddling with his cloak, smoothing his hair.

Finally Professor McGonagall said it. "Malfoy, Vincent." Lillian smiled, seeing her little brother for the first time in years. He tripped over his robes going up to the stool, making other first years laugh. 'Just relax Vinnie. It'll be okay' Lillian wanted to say to her brother. Vincent sat down the hat on his head. The sorting hat pondered as it always did, pouring of the child's future. The hat finally spoke. "RAVENCLAW!" He called out. Lillian swelled with pride for her brother. Vincent nervously stood up.

"T-There's been a mistake." He nervously said. "I Assure you Mr. Malfoy, this is no mistake." Professor McGonagall stated, her face holding back a smile. 'She knows full well Vincent's her grandchild' Lillian thought, waiting for her brother to come to the table. As much as she wanted to run to the boy and embrace him. Vincent looked ready to cry as he looked longinly at the Slytherin table, going to the Ravenclaw table. Lillian pushed a third year away to make a space for him. "Come here." She whispered as Vincent came closer.

Vincent tentively sat down. "Do you remember me?" Lillian asked, struggling to keep her voice down. Vincent shifted in his seat. "No, I remember nothing." He said, tears in his eyes. Lillian raised his head to look at her. "I'm your sister, Lillian." Vincent let a tear escape. "S-Sister. I can't- My parents said-" Lillian finally took her brother into her arms, holding his close. No one noticed around them as they were reunited. Olivia meanwhile looked on at the teacher's table, smiling at her friend's luck.

The dinner ended with the prefects leading the first years to their dormitory, Lillian and Oliver Parsons, a fellow Prefect, did their job. They came to thier Dormitory.

"What can not be seen, but is always there. It reigns among men's hearts, but is shown in their hate?" The Statue asked.

"That's an easy one. Its love." Oliver answered. "I think hes doing it for the first years." Lillian repiled cynically. They went inside, the first years going to thier respective dormitories to sleep. "Where are you going Lillian?" Oliver asked. "Going to the head mistress." Lillian answered. "Hey Lil, I heard there'll be a hosmeade weekend soon. YOu wanna go with me?" Oliver asked. She ignored Oliver and looked back, seeing Vincent hadn't gone to his room. "Vincent, what are you doing? You should be getting to know your classmates." Lillian said. Vincent went over, taking his sister's arm. "I need to talk to the headmistress." He stated, trying to look calm. "Vinnie-" "My father will kill me if he finds out I'm not a Slytherin." He begged. Lillian sighed, leaving the common room with Vincent at her arm. Oliver watched Lillian, adjusting his glasses.

They went down the dark hall, Lillian's wand the only light. "Ms. Snape, are we allowed to be out this late?" Vincent asked. Lillian turned to her little brother. "First off, its Lillian. I'm your sister. Second, only if you're with me." Vincent nodded, taking out his wand. "Lumos!" He whispered under his breath. Lillian smiled, impressed. "How did you learn that sweetie?" "I saw you do it." He answered, getting bolder.

They made it to the Headmasters office, Lillian knocking on the statue. "Password?" She was asked. "I don't have it. I'm here to see the Head misstress." "State your names." The statue answered. "My name is Lillian Snape and This is Vincent Malfoy." she stated clearly. "Ah, we've been expecting you." Lillian jumped at Professor McGonagall's voice as the statue let them though.

As they entered the office, Lillian stole a chance to look around. The last time she had been in the office was problay when she was a little girl. The office was circular, with sliver ordaments adorning the walls. And poor Vincent problay had last seen the office when he was born. Both gaped as Professor McGonagall watched, somewhat amused at her grandchildren. "Lillian, Vincent." Both looked to meet her eyes. Lillian noticed the unshed tears in her grandmother's eyes. She looked older up close, her face weathered and tired. 'Would my mother have looked like this' Lillian thought to herself.

"Why is Mr. Malfoy here?" Professor McGonagall asked. Vincent stood up straighter. "I'd like to be re-sorted." He asked politely. Professor McGonagall's face softened. "I'm sorry, but the sorting hat is never wrong." Lillian put a supporting arm around her brother. "It'll be alright." She assured him. He looked more and more nervous. "Now I think you should go to bed Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said firmly. Vincent looked as if he was about to cry as he left the office, leaving the two women alone, except for the pictures.

"Professor, what did you want-"

"Oh, You're a Ravenclaw, I'm sure you'd know after six years." She turned to one of the portraits. She saw a portrait of an old man, with wild white hair and beard. But what she noticed were his stunning light blue eyes she remembered from her mother, the same ones she inherited. She reaziled she was looking into the portrait of her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. She stiffened, suddenly remembering her hair was in an untidy bun and of the large zit growing on her forehead.

"Professor, Dumbledore, I-" "Please, call me Grandfather, Grandpa, Papa, something. Minerva may aprove of you being so formal, but I don't." Dumbledore said to his granddaughter. Lillian smiled slightly. "Yes Grandpa." She agreed. Dumbledore looked pleased. "She looks like her parents doesn't she?" He said to Professor McGonagall. "Her mother's eyes, her father's nose, she has her mother's body shape, her fathers long fingers, sadly her father's cyniacal disposition." Lillian frowned slightly. "Ah, I see it right now." Dumbledore said, his comment got a smile from Professor McGonagall.

Lillian lost her composure. "How is Mum?" She asked deserately. Dumbledore shrugged. "She gave my a messege to give to you. She said something about taking a chance. She said you would understand." He answered.

Lillian smiled. "Tell her I miss her." She said simply. Dumbledore smiled. "She told me the story. How your father wasn't the one to kill her. I always knew your father never would. Even when she was his student, he had something of a soft spot for her." Lillian raised an eyebrow. "Father? Have a soft spot for any of his students?" Dumbledore looked amused. "What? you never had him as a student. Do I sense some hostility?" He asked.

Lillian shrugged, struggling to keep her composure. "Last time we talked, we were fighting about, well what Mum told me to take a chance on. And I-" She threw her hands up in the air "I'm sorry I ever fought with him." Dumbledore chuckled. "And would you tell him if he was here right now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'd tell him I'm sorry we fought and-" She stopped.

"Go on, I'd like to hear." She looked behind her to see her father sitting in the headmaster's chair. Lillian smirked. "Real entrance." Is all she said. Snape raised an eyebrow. Lillian smiled, running to hug her father. Snape returned the hug, holding Lillian to his chest tightly. "Oh, I forgive you Lillian." He whispered to her. "Well now, seems as if we have a touching moment." Dumbledore commented. "How did you know Dad was around?" Lillian asked. "Oh, you didn't know? There's a portrait in the attic of me. Your father was looking for something in the attic and I saw him."

Lillian looked over at her father. "Got caught then Dad?" She joked. Snape scoffed. "Headmaster, now that we've had this touching reunion, why did you want me here?" Snape asked. Dumbledore's face suddenly got serious. "Peter Pettigrew is still out there, and you're paying for his crime. We can't have this. I'm asking you if you want to take protection in the room of requirement" Snape was about to say something when Dumbledore cut in. "Now Severus, the school the safest place for you right now. swallow your pride. Lillian will bring you food and things you need."

Snape's mouth drew into a thin line, staring at his former father-in-law. "Alright, I will." He agreed. Lillian smiled slightly, watching her father turn back into a snake, slithering out of the office. She turned to her grandfather. "Grandpa, tell my mum I love her and me and Vinnie miss her." Dumbledore smiled. "I think she already knows." A form in the portrait appeared that made Lillian rub her eyes in disbelief. Her mother was standing next to Dumbldore in the portrait. She was as Lillian remembered her on the day she died, even the same blue dress she had worn. Iris smiled.

"My have you grown Lil-bean."

10.

Lillian stared at the portrait, unbelieving. "Mum?" She tested. "Yes?" Iris answered, taking in her daughter. Lillian sat down where her father was minutes before. Professor McGonagall was coming back into the office from sending Vincent to his room when she saw the portrait. She also gasped. "Hey Mum." Iris said cheerfully. "How did this happen? A portrait wasn't taken of you." Lillian breathed. "Well, actually there was. But it took Atticus about 8 years to finish it." Lillian nodded. "Mum, I-" "Its okay Lil-bean. I know you're a lesbian and thats okay. Like I said, take a chance." Iris said. Lillian blushed. "Its just that- Well, Olivia's not talking to me."

"Why's that?" Iris asked. "Well, when we were-" "you can say it." Iris cut in. "Fucking, Dad came in." Iris gave a grimace. "Ouch, real passion killer." She commented. Lillian threw her hands up in the air. "And then Olivia thinks that I just made up what I said the night before for a quickie, but I didn't." She exclaimed. Iris and Dumbledore both look interested. "Well, Lillian, I'll let you in on a little secret." Iris said. She groaned, lifting her skirt up. "Dad, look over there." She said. Dumbledore laughed. "I saw you naked when you were little."

"Yea, but a lot changed since then. Right Lil-bean?" Lillian smiled at her mother's comment. Iris finally lifted her skirt as Dumbledore was looking away. Lillian squinted to see a tatoo on her mother's lower back. "You have a tramp stamp?" Lillian asked. "Don't laugh. It was a drunken night of fun for some friends and me when I was in America." Iris answered. Lillian looked. It was a small tatoo that said, 'Bye, Bye, Bi." Lillian laughed at it. "Mum, that looks ridiculus!!" She crowed. "Yea, your father thought so too. But it was a go-away present from my american friends." Iris said, lowering her skirt again.

"So Dad, what do you make of this?" Iris asked. "I want to see that tatoo." Dumbledore answered, going toward his daughter. "Dad, stay away. Stay away." Iris exclaimed, laughing as Dumbledore took a playful swing at her. Lillian laughed. "Okay mum, I'm going to bed. Vinnie's still upset about being sorted into Ravenclaw. I've gotta go get him out of his depression." She said, getting up. "Lill-bean! Wait!" Lillian turned to her mother. "Tell Vinnie its okay. Lucius won't hurt him as long as hes in Hogwarts. And I'm sure you know what to do, now that you're an adult." Lillian nodded.

Lillian left the headmaster's office, on her way to the Common room. As she passed by a side corridor, she head a whimper, almost someone begging. Lillian went closer to the sound. "I'm sorry Father, I-"

"Shut up Vincent! You weren't good enough for slytherin anyway." Lillian head Lucius say. Lillian went into the corridor, her wand pointed. She found Vincent curled into a ball on the floor, Lucius standing over him. "Stay away from him, Malfoy!" Lillian screamed. Lucuis stood up, cooly giving Lillian a once-over. He was the same as Lillian always remembered, his white blond hair still long, his aristocratic face was red in anger. "Its not his fault hes in Ravenclaw." Lillian hissed, standing in front of Vincent.

"Lucius, leave him alone." Lillian suddenly heard her mother yell. Lucius turned to see Iris in a portrait, trying to push past a monk and his weaving.

"Really!" The monk was saying, quickly taking his work to a different portrait. "You heard me Lucius, touch a hair on his head and-" "And what Iris? You'll bite your thumb at me? You're a portrait, you can't help anyone." Lucius said smoothly. "Yea, but I sure as hell can!" Lillian yelled. "Stupify!" Lucius was hit, going into the stone wall and hitting the portrait Iris was in. "Yea! That's my girl!" Iris cheered. Lucius quickly stood up. "I'll show you girl. You and your mother have been nothing but a thorn in my side. Crucio!" Lillian fell to the floor as the curse hit. Pains she couldn't describe ran though her body. She couldn't tell who was screaming louder, her or her mother.

The curse was lifted, leaving Lillian on the floor, panting heavily and drenched with sweat. "Don't toy with me girl. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Lucius kicked her with his boot, recieving a cry of pain from her. "You basterd." She heard her mother hiss. "Oh, am I? You might not want to say that Iris. Lillian here might just get hurt." "You wouldn't dare." Iris threatened. "Oh, would I?" Lillian was struggling to get up as Lucius came closer to her. He grabbed her shirt collar, pulling her face inches from his.

"Shall we test your mother?" He asked. Lillian fiercely shook her head, looking towards her mother. Lucius let her go, letting her thud to the floor. "I'm still getting warmed up though. Crucio!" The pain came back. "Lillian!" Iris was screaming. "I always liked you Iris. You always interested since I met you when you were about- Lillian's age I'd say. Maybe you are gone, but your daughter is a good subsitute. What do you-"

"Get away from my daughter Lucius!" The curse was lifted as Snape ran in, his wand at ready, Vincent at his side. "Dad.." Lillian croaked, sitting up. Snape and Lucius said nothing, staring each other down. "Looks like the half-blood prince has come for his half-blood princess." Lucius hissed. Snape's wand glowed. "The ministry officals will be here soon Lucius. Using an unforgiveable curse on a Hogwarts student is quite a offense. They'll take Vincent from you also." Vincent look pleased at this comment. "You'll be arrested Severus. Why would you risk staying here?" Lucius said.

"Because my name will be cleared because the only witness is right here." Iris smiled at her husband from the portrait. "I know you didn't, love." She said to Snape. Snape smiled slightly as he cried out, "Crucio!" Hitting Lucius. Lucius fell to the ground as Mad-eye Moody and Olivia came in. "What happened here?" Mad-eye demanded, looking from the screaming Lucius to the stunned Snape. "Lill, what happened?" Olivia asked, going towards her friend. Lillian was shaking uncontrolably against the wall. "Livy-" She croaked out. Olivia swept the younger girl in her arms. "Vincent, come on, lets get you guys to the hospital wing."

Snape nervously watched his daughter being carried off. Iris was also watching. "They'd make a perfect couple, wouldn't they?" Iris asked her husband. Snape raised an eyebrow as Mad-eye took Lucius away. "Lillian's going to be alright. You'll make sure of that, right?" She asked. Snape's mouth twitched into something of a smile. "She'll be fine without me and you following her every move. Merlin knows she survived most of her life without us." Iris shrugged. "And about Lily-" Snape sharply turned to her.

"What?" "I wish you both the best of luck." She said, smiling sadly. "I still love you." Snape answered. "And I you. But tell Lily, she breaks your heart, I come down and kill her." Snape and Iris both laughed.


	7. A wedding in store

11.

**Potions master cleared of all charges**

**Severus Snape re-hired as potion master of Hogwarts**

**Peter Pettigrew wanted for the murder of Iris Snape; reward is 10 thousand galleons for any infromation.**

**Severus Snape and Lily Evans to marry on July 24th.**

Months later...

Snape and Lily's wedding was a simple affair in Hogwarts. Only the professors of Hogwarts and some of their closet family and friends were invited. Harry came with Draco, Atticus came as Lillian's 'date' and Olivia came with Remus. It was a simple, yet quite emotional cremony, even Snape letting out one single tear as he said his vows to Lily. Lillian had brought a guitar she had borrowed from Atticus. When asked why she did, she playfully smiled and refused to tell anyone, only watching Olivia in a row in front of her.

Over the months, even after professor Lovegood came back, Olivia and Lillian had made up but they were still only friends. And now Olivia was leaving for America the next day to study for two years. As David brought his parents the rings, Olivia looked back at Lillian. Both of them smiled at each other. "You remember what we practiced?" Atticus whispered to his sister. Lillian nodded. As Lily said the final 'I do' and they kissed, the guests cheered. What caught Lillian's eye was seeing Uncle james and Uncle Sirius watching from the back row. They didn't look too upset, only happy for Lily.

The reception was outside the castle, a jazz band playing as people ethier socialized or danced. Lillian was talking to her grandmother, only half listening as she watched Olivia talking to Lily about a joke she heard. Lillian jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see her father. Snape was dressed in his dress robes, black as usual. But he had a sort of happiness around him and he had a little bit of wine in one hand. "Lillian, I told you I didn't aprove of that dress." He said. Lillian looked. Her dress was a simple blue summer dress, somewhat low-cut but it went down to her ankles. She wore her mother's Pheonix pendent and her hair was pulled up in a french twist.

Lillian smiled cheekily. "Well Dad, its the style now and-" "Ah Severus, leave her alone about it. You never aprove of her showing any skin." Lily teased, wrapping her arm around his. Snape smiled at his new wife, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Lillian smiled, kissing her new step-mother on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you both. Really." The younger girl said. Lily pulled out an envelope. "But darling, we need to speak to you about this gift-" "What about it?" Lillian asked, a mischevious glint in her eye.

"We can't accept it. Its too expensive." Lily answered. Lillian raised an eyebrow. "No, you take it and have a great time on your honeymoon. I mean, who else gets to go to France?" She asked. Lily smiled. "Well, thanks to you, us." Snape said. Lillian shrugged. "All I ask is for some french bread when you get back." She said, walking away.

She watched Olivia. Today, Olivia dressed in a white button down shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. Her hair was spikey and pink and she was talking to her father. Lillian saw it as a chance She went over to Olivia. "Sorry Uncle Remmy, can I borrow Livy for a while?" She asked. Remus shrugged. "Olivia?" Olivia looked over at Lillian, looking her up and down. Lillian put her hands together. "Please, you won't be sorry." She begged. Olivia smirked. "Yea Lil, I'll go with you." Lillian squealed, taking her friend's hand and running away from the party.

"Lillian, what is this?" Olivia gazed at the blanket Lillian had spread out. "Sit down Livy." Lillian asked, indicating toward the blanket as she took out the guitar. She sat at a rock, tuning the guitar. "This is a song for you." Lillian said, the sun beginning to set. She started.

"_Hey there Dailila _

_What's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away but girl_

_tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true."_

Olivia giggled as Lillian winked at her.

_"Hey there Dailila_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song anthor listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice its my disguise_

_I'm by your side."_

Lillian watched Olivia as she sang. The older girl seemed to be in a state of awe.

"_Oh, its what you do to me_

_Oh, its what you do to me, _

_Oh it what you do to me_

_oh its what you do to me._

_Hey there Dailila, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar _

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good._

Olivia shook her head, smiling the entire time.

_"Hey there dailila_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all._

_Oh, its what you do to me_

_Oh its what you do to me_

_Oh its what your do to me_

Lillian Stepped down, getting closer to Olivia.

_"A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way._

_Our friends will all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because _

_we know that none of them have felt this way_

_Dalila I promise you that by the time that we get though_

_the world will never ever by the same _

_And you're to blame_

Lillian was inches away from Olivia's face, smiling at her. Olivia grabbed Lillian's face, locking her into a passionate kiss. Lillian moaned, returning the kiss, the guitar forgotten. Olivia broke the kiss, looking down at Lillian. "Loved the song." Olivia gasped out. "I love you more." Lillian said back. Olivia chuckled, kissing Lillian again. Lillian pushed her playfully, making them both reazile they were at a hill. Both girls shrieked as they reaziled they were tumbling down a hill.

They both landed against a tree trunk, both covered in mud. Olivia laughed as Lillian looked around. "Liv, this isn't any tree." They both screamed, dodging a tree branch. They had landed into the whomping willow. Lillian pulled out her wand, standing up. She was about to freeze the tree when a hand wrapped around her ankle. She flatered and fell, being dragged. Olivia was about to grab her lover's hand but she was hit by a tree branch, sending her in the air and falling on the grass about twenty feet away. "Olivia!" Lillian screamed, getting dragged farther into the hole. She screamed and fought as she landed in a dark tunnel. Someone was panting heavily as they were dragging her along.

As Lillian screamed and fought, she heard her captor finally say something.

"Came just like I thought you would some day. Just like your mum, filled with curiosity." Lillian knew that voice. It was Peter Pettigrew. Lillian aimed a punch at him that was blocked. "You-You basterd. You killed my Mum!" Lillian screamed. Peter pushed her into the tunnel, both of them falling into a door. Peter pushed on Lillian's shoulder, making them both fall though the door. Lillian winced in pain as Peter landed on top of her. She had her eyes closed, smelling sweat, piss, and body odor before looking up at her mother's murderer.

"Lillian. Look at me." Peter hissed nervously. Lillian finally looked up. He was as she remembered, only he looked as if he hadn't bathed in months, his watery eyes looking her up and down. "You look just like your mum. So much like her." He mused, trying to kiss Lillian. Lillian felt around for anything, finding a small potato knife. Peter screamed as the knife found itself in his shoulder. He pushed her away, slapping her in the face. "You bitch! A manipulative bitch, just like her. Even as a child!" Peter grabbed Lillian's hands, putting them to his head. "Look! Look at what your bitch of a mother did to me!"

_"Iris?" Six year old Iris went though the open door of the bathroom to find Peter in the bathtub, taking a bath. Little Iris had shoulder length hair and big blue eyes. Her clothes were her brother's old t-shirt and a pair of little girl jeans. She obviously thought in her seven year old mind that she was cool, dressed like her brother. Lillian almost smiled at the innocence. "You wanna play a game?" He asked, a creepy smile on his face. The little girl shook her head. Lillian watched this memory in horror as Peter went on. "Come on now. Just stick your hand in there and tug. See what happens." Little Iris raised an eyebrow, compiling. Peter chuckled as she found something, tugging. Lillian was ready to vomit when what the child form of her mother pulled up what she tugged on, the bath plug. Peter gasped when he reaziled what happened._

_"Iris, hon, my bits and pieces are stuck." He moaned, his face slowly getting red. "Iris help." He pleaded. "No!" The little girl cried definatly. She giggled when Peter was saying a few chocie words. "Iris Marie Potter, call your brother now!" Peter screamed, now very angry. "No!" the little girl giggled again as he tried to grab her. "Come back here. I'll break your little neck like a chicken bone!" He threatened as the little girl ran out of the bathroom. He froze as he heard someone walking up to the door. _

_"I tell you James, Dumbledore better solve this." He heard Sirius say. "Well Dumbledore isn't perfect you know." He heard Lily say. The door opened as he heard Iris say, "Lily! Jamesy!" "What's wrong Iris?" He heard Lily ask. Lillian was now trying hard not to laugh as James and Sirius walked in on Peter. "A little stuck Peter?" Sirius asked, roaring in laughter._

Lillian tumbled out of Peter's head. "You're so mad at my mother because she hurt your bits and pieces?" Lillian asked, rage building inside of her. Peter smirked. "Not just that. But now, I'm gonna take my revenge." "You already took your revenge on her by killing her." Lillian said, her voice shaking with fear. "Ah, but I'm not satisfied." Peter answered. Lillian reaziled something as Peter raised his wand; he was crazy. He had gone off his rocker years before. What Lillian did was almost in slow motion. She raised her wand and said the words, "Aveda Kedrava."

Peter screamed loudly as he fell to the ground, the light fading from his eyes. Lillian curled up in a corner of the room, holding back a sob when she reaziled what she did. "Lillian." She heard someone say. She fiercely pointed her wand towards the voice. She looked to see her father, looking down at Peter's body. "Dad, I-I didn't mean to. Oh merlin, Dad." Lillian screamed, her voice breaking. She ran to her father, who wrapped his arms around his daughter. Lillian sobbed into her father's chest. Snape looked at his daughter grimly. "I thought I would be the one to kill him." He said somberly. "I'm so sorry Dad." Lillian gulped. Snape gave her a fatherly squeeze. "Did he hurt you?" He asked. Lillian shook her head.

"Then you're fine. Thats all I wanted to know." Snape answered. Snape picked her up like a little child. "Come on, lets get back. The ministry was called in. They'll be pleased when they find out that they won't need to waste a cell in Azkaban to vermin."


End file.
